


Paradise II

by FictionWriterD



Series: Paradise [1]
Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD
Summary: After getting lost in the Arcane Labyrinth Firion and Maria both wake up on a very beautiful island without any clue as to how they got there, and Maria has plans to use this situation to help strengthen her relationship with Firion. / MariaxFirion , lemon later
Relationships: Firion/Maria
Series: Paradise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561291
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"I hear something..." said a male voice in a whisper.

"Shh!" A female silenced him. "I can hear it too."

The two teens stood around the corner near the front door, armed with the only items they could find in this weird room. For the woman it was a lamp and for the man it was a heavy dictionary. They heard a knock at the door that signaled someone was outside.

"Room service, kupo! I'm coming in!"

The door opened and a little white furred creature with a red pom-pom on its head came into the room pulling a silver cart with it. After it came into the room the creature turned around, "Hope you have an appetite, kupo-AHH!"

The teens leapt at the creature, nearly scaring the pom-pom off it in a figurative way, and the first thing it did was hide behind the cart scared out of its mind.

"Don't hurt me! I don't get paid enough as it is kupo!"

"Who are you and where are we?" The young man asked, not threatening in the slightly.

The woman, who had long purple hair, asked in a more appropriate manner, "Answer!"

The moogle ultimately stuttered out unintelligible words.

The young man stood up straight, lowering the book he had in his hand, "Uh, Maria, I don't think it means to hurt us."

Maria wasn't too keen to share her friend's lack of caution even if the creature before them looked cute enough to cuddle with. "Don't care, Firion, it could be a monster in disguise. Like that time you were tricked by a Lamia Queen."

Firion face-palmed, not wanting to remember that particular moment of his life. "Please don't bring that up again..."

The creature poked its head from its hiding place, "He's r-right, kupo...I'm just here to give you food as part of the service-"

"Room service for what?" Asked Maria, holding the lamp like a sword in her hand.

"Mog's Resort offers a wide variety of services to its customers, kupo! The island itself has a great selection-"

Firion cut the moogle off mid-sentence, "Island? We're on an island?"

With its little arms the moogle pointed towards the two glass doors near the bed. "See for yourself...kupo..."

Maria and Firion exchanged questioning looks before he decided to see if it was true. Maria remained steadfast and kept an eye on their little captive while Firion went over to the doors. He first pushed aside the white shear curtains and saw what looked like a beach outside. Taking a chance the young man opened the doors and was immediately hit by the scent of salt water. He gasped at what he saw.

White sand beaches that stretched as far as the eye could see in front of what had to be a forest, and the water was clear blue and beautiful. The pleasant sounds of the gentle waves hitting the beach was pleasant to his ears. A single mountain was visible deep in the forest. None of this was familiar to Firion, but he definitely got the impression that they were not in Fynn anymore.

"Maria, take a look at this.."

Not wanting to totally disarm herself, Maria took the lamp with her to the balcony doors. After she got a look at what Firion had seen, her caution was lowered greatly.

"Wow..."

The sound of plates being moved got both of the youths attention and they turned to see the moogle was working on his cart. A large assortment of food was on the tray and even though both of them were still on edge over being in their new environment there was no doubt by the sound of their empty bellies that they were famished.

Setting the lamp on a dresser near the balcony doors, Maria sighed and apologized to the moogle, "Seems you were right, little one. Sorry for scaring you."

The moogle kept working on his tray, "It's alright, kupo. I've been working here a long time, but I can say that you two are the first customers I have ever seen that were ready for a fight when I came in, kupo."

Firion took a seat at the little table in the center of the room. There were only two chairs at the table and Maria sat down in the other one. He was still a little cautious of the whole situation. "So um, moogle, where exactly are we?"

The moogle poured a hot drink into a glass cup and handed it to Firion, who took it without hesitation. He was quite hungry and thirsty. "Mog's Resort, kupo. A private island getaway where people and creatures of all shapes and sizes can go to relax. Though for the moment you're the only ones here, kupo."

"Private resort?" Maria asked as she toyed with the tips of a strand of her hair nervously.

"Even though it is private the resort is free of charge as long as you stay out of trouble, kupo." The moogle handed Maria a cup as well. The woman took a careful sip, and realized it was coffee. She wasn't too fond of the stuff but seeing as she was thirsty she drank it anyway. "Not what I meant but thank you..."

This time Firion asked the most important question, "So um, how did we get here? I don't remember anything except for a storm."

The moogle floated in the air, "A storm did blow through not too far from here last night, kupo. We found you two on a life raft on the beach and we brought you here to recover. Got to say you must be very tough to have recovered so fast, kupo."

Maria was given a plate with a sandwich and a small dessert on it, and her stomach growled lightly, her cheeks gave a small tint of red at the sound. "Firion and I were travelling when we were hit by the storm...I guess we're the only ones who made it."

The moogle nodded solemnly. "Sadly, yes...kupo." He handed a plate to Firion and the young man started to eat right away. "Anyway, until we can get a ship together to send you home, why don't you two enjoy your stay here at least? There's plenty of activities for you to do until you leave, kupo."

Maria and Firion exchanged questioning looks, but Firion spoke first, "You sure about that? I mean you've done so much for us already..."

"Mr. Mog insisted we make this off to you, kupo. He's a marvelous moogle and very generous too, kupo."

Maria gave Firion a nod and spoke to the moogle, "Until a ship is made ready, I don't think it'd be bad to have a little vacation."

The moogle cheered and spun in the air in a victory dance.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking the time needed to finish eat, Firion was the first one to venture outside the room he and Maria were staying in. The whole resort was white with red carpet, but while it looked fancy he thought it looked natural and not gaudy as a resort should. He appreciated that, though he didn't know why.

Maria seemed to agree, as except for Fynn Castle or even Palamecia Castle she had never seen such intricate work on a building's interior.

"Wonder where they get the money for this place?" She said aloud.

Firion shrugged his shoulders, "Not sure, considering there doesn't seem to be anyone else here save for us."

They reached the lobby of the resort and while she had expected a few other people to be around Maria found what Firion had believed to be true. Except for a few moogles in the lobby there didn't seem to be any other people around. It was like the moogle had told them earlier, the resort was as private as private could get.

There was a patio outside a pair of large doors and beyond said patio lay the beach. While that was what most people would notice right away Firion's attention was solely on the larger moogle that was approaching him and Maria. The moogle was nearly twice as big as the others and had a purple pom-pom atop its head and also wore a pink neck tie. It carried a fancy looking wand in its left hand that had a star on the tip.

"Hello there, Kupo! My name is Mr. Mog, and I am the owner of this resort. Welcome to my humble establishment, kupo!"

It's excitement and friendly demeanor put Firion at ease, still not being used to these creatures. "Uh, thanks? I'm Firion and this is Maria."

The woman waved and stood next to him. "Sorry to have arrived here without warning-"

Mog shook its head, "Not at all, we get random passersby a lot more than people would think, even with the magical barrier I set up to keep people out, kupo. Besides, it's not like the season has officially started for us yet so we can have a freebie right now. You're more than welcome to enjoy your stay until we have a ship be ready for you, kupo."

Feeling relieved Firion turned towards the beach and while he was a bit reluctant earlier, he felt like relaxing now that everything else was in place. "Well, since we received your blessing, I suppose we can go and enjoy your island."

Maria moved towards the sand, and though she hadn't gone from under the canopy she could feel the sun and the heat that reflected off the sand. It was hot, as to be expected, and where her skin was exposed she began to perspire. Not only that but her clothes made her feel hotter, what being in a near full body lycra suit that left only a majority of her shoulders and arms exposed.

She wiped the newly formed sweat from her brow, "Before we do that, I would like to change into something better suited for this heat..."

Mog seemed to have been ready for that response. He floated to the edge of the patio to be next to Maria, "Not to worry, kupo. Just let me do this-" He waved his wand over her head and gold dust fell from the star on the tip. A separate trail of dust flew at Firion and touched his chest before vanishing as quickly as it came.

Both of the teens gave the moogle questioning glances.

Mog understood their confusion, "Don't worry. It's just a spell that will-oh, you know what, why not just see for yourself, kupo? Just walk out onto the beach and everything will be explained, kupo."

Maria looked back at Firion. He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what else to do, and left the decision to her. Sighing lightly Maria walked out onto the beach. What happened next happened so fast she didn't even react until it was done. Her clothes which had been making her hotter in the sun than she wanted to be suddenly changed. In a flash of light her adventuring clothes vanished and were replaced with something far more comfortable for the tropical island environment. She now wore a purple and gold monokini swimsuit that left her back bare. A gold sash was tied around her hips. The sudden change gave Maria a chill and when she noticed the outfit change she was surprised at first, though she ultimately appreciated the change. "This is good," she thought with a smile.

Excitement at now feeling prepared to enjoy the island filled her being Maria turned back to Firion, "Firion, come on out here!"

"Uh, Maria...I'm not sure if I should..." Having seen what the magic had done to his lover, Firion was not quite sure if he wanted to find out how it affected him.

Too bad for him Maria wasn't going to let his cautiousness get in the way of their fun. She ran over to him and grabbed his arm, "Come on, let's go!"

She pulled him onto the beach and within the blink of an eye Firion's armor disappeared and was replaced with black and magenta and black colored swim shorts. His muscular chest was bare and while she didn't comment on it Maria was no doubt impressed. Not that she had never seen it before today, mind you.

Knowing that it was too late to turn back, Firion allowed Maria to pull him down the beach. She was in the rider's seat, and so he let her lead. It was less stressful that way.

The two enjoyed the island's beauty with their eyes at first, and even with the level of excitement flowing through Maria she hadn't known where to start.

That is until Firion saw a sign that pointed to a cove. In big bold black letters the sign read "MERMAID ROCK", and underneath was a description of the area, which Firion read aloud. "Legend has it that mermaids once used this cove to converse with moogles when the island was first turned into a resort. While whether the legend is true or not is unclear, Mermaid Rock earned its name as a primary bathing spot and has such been used ever since."

Maria read the sign too before looking over to the cove. There were rocks to be sure but they were all smooth and contour and many of them had slanted angles but like the sign had said, perfect for laying on. She saw a shack near the rocks where a lone moogle was making his rounds. Maria got an idea. "You know what, I think I'll take it up on the offer. My skin is rather pale as of late anyway."

A gust of wind came by and Maria's purple hair took flight, and her elegance was not lost to Firion who watched in awe for a few moments. He looked out at the rocks. The water of the tide didn't seem deep at all and there was plenty of room to maneuver. However, the idea of Maria sunbathing was what got his mind into overdrive. Poor Firion was still not used to being in a relationship, and this was already starting to push it. He nervously spoke trying to convince her not to go through with it, "Sure you want to? I mean your skin looks fine the way it is-"

"Don't be such a spoiled sport, Firion," she replied, taking him by the hand once again and pulling him towards the shack with her. He didn't resist.

The moogle saw them coming long before they reached his shack, "Mermaid Rock is open today, kupo! How may I help you, kupo?"

Maria moved her hair back behind her shoulders, "The sign said it is a bathing spot. Mind if I go for it?"

The moogle squealed, "You bet, kupo! Let me get some things for you." It went down under the counter and out of sight.

Firion stood next to Maria just as the moogle came back up with the items it had gone to retrieve. It set a couple large pink towels, a bottle of sunscreen, and a bottle of sun tan on the counter. "Here you go, kupo."

Firion looked at the assortment of items, all labeled with the Resort's logo. It looked expensive.

"Um, we don't have any gil..."

The thought of money had never crossed Maria's mind. Her spirit went into a downward spiral.

Fortunately for them the moogle had them covered. "Don't worry about that, kupo! The resort items are free to use for its customers."

Maria's spirit went back up twice as fast. She smiled, "Thank you."

Firion gave a sigh of relief before grabbing the items on the counter. Before he could also thank the moogle he was tugged along by Maria toward the rocks.

The moogle gave a cheerful wave, "Have fun, kupo!"

Turned out the rocks were smoother than Firion had anticipated, and they were even slippery in certain spots, adding a bit of incentive to not run on them if he had too.

It didn't take long for Maria to find a spot atop a pile of rocks to lay down the towel Firion had brought her. The waves were growing in size and frequency but from the looks of it they were not going to be in any danger of getting wet, which is what the woman hopped would not happen. Her skin needed the sun for she was as pale as a ghost.

Lying down on her back Maria shivered as the sun warmed her skin after the initial contact with the cool rock surface. She relaxed rather quickly and she was enjoying every moment to the fullest. She couldn't remember the last time she had this kind of calm, what with the rebellion and all that happened back home.

Turning her head to the side she saw Firion climbing his way to her position carrying the items the moogle had given him. She was glad that she wasn't alone on this island, and she'd get to enjoy it with the man she loved.

Firion approached Maria and set the items down on the rock next to her, "Quite a hike to reach here." He took a second to look at his lover and from there every second felt like a century. The way Maria was lying, one leg out straight while the other bent at the knee and one hand on her slightly toned stomach while the other was at her side and her purple hair was slightly fanned out around her shoulders made her look like a genuine mermaid of legend.

Maria turned her body to its side, leaning on her elbow not catching Firion's stare, "But it is so worth it," she said with a smile. She grabbed the suntan lotion bottle and started to rub the lotion on her arms and shoulders. She got to her neck before she finally saw Firion staring at her with his mouth slightly agape. Had they not been intimate before today she would have thrown the bottle at his head. Still, she knew he only started getting cozy with her, and for both their sakes she had always gone slow and easy for him. Of course, he had never seen her in such an outfit before either, and seeing her like she was now was certainly a wake up call to the young man. It wasn't easy on the woman either.

"Firion, please," she said with a small bit of discomfort.

The man shook his head, "S-Sorry! I just...um..." Ashamed he turned his head away and in trying to sit down he knocked the lotion bottle over. It slid down the rock and came close to falling into the water but he managed to reach it before it did so. "Sorry."

Maria almost laughed but held it in to keep Firion from feeling more awkward. While he was busy with the bottle she rubbed the last of the lotion across her chest and under her top, finishing before Firion got back to his feet.

"This island is growing on me," she said, hoping to distract him from staring at her.

Luckily he went on with the conversation, "I agree...and to think we have quite a few days ahead of us to thoroughly enjoy it." He got up on the same rock as Maria and sat next to her, mere inches from touching each other.

Sighing as a warm breeze came across her skin Maria leaned her head back to take in it all. The scent of the salt water ocean as well as the warm rays of the sun, she was enjoying herself very much.

After taking in a big breath of air, the woman turned to Firion, "You look like you could use a tan as well."

"Huh?" With wearing his armor all the time Firion hadn't even thought about getting a tan.

Maria giggled playfully, "I'm joking." She handed him the suntan bottle. "However, I need you to do something for me."

He looked at the bottle for a second before taking it, "What?"

Moving to have her back to him she answered, all the while hiding her smile from him, "I need you to put some on my back."

She couldn't see it but Firion was red as a Bomb. "W-What?"

"I got everywhere else I could reach, but my back I can't do by myself. Please help me."

Her voice had a hint of playfulness but at the same time a large amount of truth as well.

Firion's hands shook at the thought of touching her, having never touched Maria beyond holding her hand when they walked. This was quite a step up in their relationship!

Still, to try and be a man he would try to not let her down, "O-Okay..."

He poured some lotion on his left palm and without hesitation he blindly started to rub the skin on the back of her neck before going down lower at a snail's pace. His touch had been heavy and hard at first, which Maria had expected, but the way he was rubbing his fingers into her skin felt really good she had to admit.

"Is this okay?" He asked nervously.

"Hmhm," was Maria's reply as she rolled her neck forward and held her hair out of his way. He wasn't doing that bad for his first time. He went down her spine and went about it in such a fantastic way that Maria couldn't hold in how she felt. She moaned, "Just like that..."

If one listened close enough Firion gulped heavily. He felt like he was on a razor's edge. One misstep and he'd be done for.

Still he kept going along until Maria moved to lie on the towel on her stomach and her beautiful backside was there for Firion's eyes to take in. He was as still as a statue.

"Firion?"

He shook his head, "Sorry." He got a small bit of lotion on his hand and continued his duty, going down the length of Maria's skin to her hips, touching only her exposed skin.

Maria enjoyed every second of it. "Keep up the good work and I might have you do my front too." Maria's eyes went wide, not realizing what she had said until it was too late.

The moment she said that Firion gave a short inaudible gasp, but that wasn't the worst part. After that he felt backwards off the rock and landed on the rock below. The drop had only been a couple feet but it still hurt nonetheless.

Maria got up and leaned over the edge at Firion who had hit his head on the rock, "I'm so sorry, Firion. You alright?"

Both teens were flustered for different reasons, but Firion was more in pain than anything.

He nodded once, "Just fine..."

Maria sighed in relief, and then tried to hold in the urge to laugh at what had happened.


End file.
